


Blake's Compliments, Coco's Beauty

by AngstyTrash20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Coffee, Cupcakes, F/F, One-Sided Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyTrash20/pseuds/AngstyTrash20
Summary: A one-shot focusing on Blake Belladonna and Coco Adel from the Web-Series: RWBY.Warning: Cheating
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel/Blake Belladonna, Coco Adel/Octavia Ember, Dew Gayl/Gwen Darcy, Nebula Violette/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 2





	Blake's Compliments, Coco's Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Blake's outfit is different from the show. Her outfit is instead that of what genderbend Blake's outfit would look like.

Velvet had met Blake first. Though everyone knew who Team RWBY was since there amazing fight and coordination, during initiation, no one truly knew their members, except for JNPR maybe. When Velvet did meet Blake, it seemed more of an awkward moment between them, than an actual conversation. The rabbit faunus hadn't talked to another faunus since her first year, so she was a little nervous. It didnt help that Blake was so good looking and charming that she had girls almost everyday trying to go out with her. So, you could say the first and second years were surprised when Blake and Velvet started dating a month after their first interaction.

Coco didn't get why she was jealous. Was it because of Blake? No, definitely not. She knew she didnt have any feelings for Velvet, so was she jealous of the rabbit faunus? Maybe, that was it, but Coco still didnt get it. Things only got worse when Team CFVY was chosen to show Team RWBY some things about grimm hunting at night. Coco had never been much of a 'close and dark places' kind of girl, so doing a mission at night was awful. Especially since she had to take her glasses off to see better. Herself and Blake were first to lookout for their camp. "We haven't really interacted at all," Coco looked up at the taller girl in surprise. She didnt expect Blake to say anything while on look out. The Belladonna girl was leaning against a tree smirking over at her. Coco blushed lightly looking away, thankful that it was dark enough to hide her flushed cheeks. 

"I-i guess we h-haven't," Coco cursed herself for stuttering. Blake chuckled, moving off of her tree, and coming in closer to where Coco was leaning against her own tree. Blake leaned in, close enough for Coco to smell her cologne; some sort of flower? No that's not right. What is it? Coco froze when she heard a rustling sound in the tree branches. "It's fine. It's just squirrels. Even if it was a Grimm, I'd protect you. But I'm sure you don't need the girl you've been crushing on since the beginning of the year to protect you." Coco froze again, before relaxing. Surely Blake could be joking right? It's not like she actually knew of Coco's crush on her. If that's what it even is. Blake's smirk was replaced by a genuine smile. "You have beautiful eyes, you know that?" Blake brushed a part of her hair back, gazing into Coco's eyes. 

Coco had never felt this way before. It was like Blake was staring into her soul, telling her that she'd protect her forever, and that...Blake loved her. 

* * *

It had been about two months since Blake and Coco's moment in the Emerald Forest, and Coco has noticed that Blake and Velvet's relationship hadn't changed much, at least not in a bad way. They'd plenty of dates, and they've already kissed. Velvet had gushed to her about how much of a gentle person Blake was, when they would kiss. Blake and Coco's...relationship, if you could even call it that, also improved. They didn't ever talk about what happened, but it didn't become a bad thing. Sure they probably should talk, but for them, right now was all they needed. 

The two were in the Beacon Gardens looking over to a small pond just a few feet away. Blake had bought some coffee and cupcakes for Coco, knowing how much Coco loved both coffee and sweets. Coco noticed that they didn't really talk at all. It was...comforting. All her life Coco had been told to always converse with a person, who went out of their way to spend time with her, but with Blake, she realized she didn't have to do that. "You have some frosting on your face," Blake smiled down at Coco, who tried to wipe the frosting off with a napkin. "No, it's right...here," Blake leaned in wiping some chocolate frosting off of Coco's bottom lip, and sucking the chocolate off her thumb. Coco blushed, her glasses falling down her face. Blake gently took her shades off, setting them off on the side, as well as the cupcakes. "Your lips are beautiful," Blake leaned in even closer, her lips brushing against Coco's, and her warm breath brushing against the Adel girls face. Blake leaned in pushing her lips against Coco's, the shorter girl's eyes widened before closing. Coco slowed her breathing down, wrapping her arms around the back of Blake's neck.

Blake placed her hands on Coco's hips, and pulled her closer, their bodies pressed against one another. Coco pushed up on her knee's, the fabric of the blanket scrunching beneath her added weight. Coco pushed Blake onto her back, straddling the younger girl. Blake pulled away smirking, before spinning them around, with Blake on top, and Coco's legs wrapped around Blake's waist. "Is this okay?" Blake whispered into Coco's ear, her hand disappearing inside Coco's sweater, softly caressing the soft skin of Coco's side. Coco was about to nod, but she finally came to her senses, knocking Blake off of her and sitting up in a panic. _Oh god, what was I just about to do!?_ Coco's breathing quickened, but soon slowed when Blake placed a calming hand on her back.

"Hey, just breathe, okay? Try to match my breathing," Blake took slow and deep breaths in and out. Repeating this a few times, Coco then felt calm. "Are you okay?" Blake brushed a lock of her hair back, and was surprised when Coco pushed her hand back. "What the hell are you doing Blake? You're dating Velvet, and yet here you are, complimenting me, and kissing me, buying me things! Why are you doing this!?" Coco felt a few tears fall down her face, and fall into her lap. "You know what, don't answer. I'm leaving," Coco grabbed her glasses and left, leaving behind a shocked Blake and her cupcakes.

* * *

The Vytal Festival Tournament. A joyous occasion where the four kingdom's of Remnant can come together as one, to roam the fair grounds, taste delicious foods from other kingdoms, and go on fun rides with your family or your special someone. It was to be held in only a week, after The Beacon Ball of Vytal. It was the ball that Coco and most other students were dreading the most. Ruby was dreading having to where a tie, or as she called it, a 'neck trap of death'. Weiss was dreading having to go with someone who couldn't dance(Ruby). Yang was dreading not being able to go with Dew Gayl, who already had a girlfriend, Gwen Darcy. And Coco was dreading, seeing Blake and Velvet together at the dance, with Blake pretending nothing had happened.

Coco was doing her best to avoid her, and Blake was doing her best to get her to talk to her. Blake had gone to all the places they had hung out, so eventually Coco just stopped going to those places. But Coco realized that Blake wasn't going to stop when Velvet asked her about why Blake was asking her where she was. It was a hell of a situation the past few weeks. The Adel girl was grateful that Blake was gonna be busy helping with the dance, until she realized that she was the one organizing the whole thing along with Octavia Ember, who just couldn't take no for an answer. She wouldn't even do anything to help.

"Ugh, Octavia!" Coco yelled at the girl who was hanging upside down in a tree, wearing a plain blue shirt, and jeans. "Wassup, babe?"Octavia jumped off of the tree, landing in front of Coco with a smirk. "First of all, don't call me babe. Second of all, why are you not doing any work?" Coco glared up at the Sand Slider. Octavia's smirk fell, and she laughed nervously, looking away from the smaller girl's death glare. "Uh, well, you see, I was going to set up the banner, but then I realized, everyone's gonna know where to go anyway, right?" Octavia sent Coco a strained smile. "You lost the banner didn't you?" Coco deadpanned. Octavia pouted, nodding. 

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you. If you find the banner, I'll give you a kiss, _and_ I'll go with you to the dance." Octavia lit up, nodding rapidly. The Ember girl ran off to a garbage can, pulling the (thankfully) still put together banner out. "Wait, you threw it away!? Gods you are annoying," Coco rolled her eyes, but smiled at Octavia anyways. "So, about that kiss?" Octavia leaned forward. Coco caught her shoulder, pushing her away. "Wait until the dance, yeah?" Coco winked at the Sand Glider, walking back into the Dance Hall. 

Blake looked over to the two girls, frowning when Octavia fist pumped. 

* * *

The night of the dance, Blake picked Velvet up, before Octavia picked Coco up. Coco blushed lightly seeing Blake in a dark purple suit, and black tie. "Hi Blake!" Velvet beamed up at Blake who smiled back, holding her arm out for the rabbit faunus to take. "Are you ready to go?" Blake asked, brushing a loose lock of hair behind Velvet's ear. Velvet smiled over at Coco who had just gotten done putting her makeup on. "Do you want us to wait with you for Octavia?" Before Coco could respond Octavie knocked on the door which was still open. "Hey guys! You ready to dance?" Octavia smiled brightly at Coco, a blush on her face. The three nodded, Blake's nod being more stiff than the others. Coco took Octavia's arm, following her out of the room. 

The dance was already in full swing when the four got there. Ruby and Weiss were struggling to dance properly, and Yang was being glared at by Gwen while flirting with Dew and Nebula. "Look's like Gwen's having a little trouble with Yang. I think I should go calm her down. Gwen can be real scary when mad," Octavia squeezed Coco's hand, heading to where the rest of her team and Yang were. "Well, I think me and Blake are gonna go get some punch, you coming Coco?" Velvet asked, turning to Coco. "I think I'll go sit down, thanks though," Coco smiled at Velvet, sitting down at a nearby empty table. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Coco looked up in surprise at the anger in Blake's voice. "I...dont know what you're talking about." Coco looked away from Blake, hiding the pained look on her face.

"Bullshit Coco. Look, I'm sorry for kissing you out of nowhere, but please just talk to me about this." Blake frowned grabbing Coco's hand. "I cant stand you ignoring me. Please, Coco," Blake put her free hand on Coco's back. Coco stood up when Octavia approached them. "Sorry about that, Coco. I just wanted to break that up before Gwen killed Yang or something," Octavia chuckled. "It's fine. You wanna go dance?" Before Octavia could say yes, Coco pulled her out onto the dance floor, definitely away from the train wreck dancer that is one Ruby Rose. Octavia placed her hands on Coco's hip just as Coco put her arms around the back of her neck. "So...What was that back there? Looked kind of intense." As Coco went to answer, she saw Blake and Velvet slowly kissing at the same table. "Let's talk outside," Coco gently led Octavia outside of the Dance Hall.

Coco leaned against the building, taking in the beautiful night sky and shattered moon. The moon itself was beautiful yet tragic. "Do you know the story behind the shattered moon?" Coco looked at Octavia with confusion in her eyes. 

Octavia took a deep breath, closing her eyes before telling the story. "Some people say that when the gods left earth, The Evil Brother destroyed it simply to ruin The Good Brother's image of 'all beauty shall remain, even when good itself is gone'. Other people say that a woman in love destroyed the moon, when her lover died. She was so fueled by anger of losing the one she loved, that she could no longer look at the one thing that would always keep them together. She only succeeded in bringing pain in herself and other's who only had the moon to guide them from troubling times," Octavia's eyes opened, and she smiled down at Coco, but her smile soon disappeared when she noticed the streams of tears going down Coco's face. 

"H-hey, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Whatever I did, I'm so sor-" Octavia was interrupted by Coco bringing her down in a kiss. Octavia's arms wrapped around Coco's waist, Coco's hands caressing the Ember girl's cheeks. 

Coco pulled back, giggling at Octavia's look of surprise and the strong blush on her cheeks. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry. O, could you walk me back to my room?" Octavia shook off her surprise and nodded at Coco's question, gently taking her hand in her own. 

* * *

A week later during the kickoff of the Vytal Festival Tournament, Octavia was gearing up to ask Coco an important question. Though right now, nerves were her main enemy. She has wanted to ask Coco to be her girlfriend many times since the dance last Friday, but she hasn't gotten enough courage to do so. Thankfully she's got her team to help her. "Look O, just because I'm dating Gwen doesnt mean I know how I did it." Or maybe not. 

Octavia flopped back onto her bed in the guest dormitory for the other schools. She pouted looking over at Nebula who was smiling, texting her "friend", Nora Valkyrie. The two had gotten close the past month or so they'd been here. Nebula said it was tiring to be around such a hyper person all the time, but she wasn't kidding anyone, they all knew she liked Nora's hyperness. Who wouldn't? The girl's so cute and happy all the time, it's hard not to be happy when around her. Nora can get pretty scary around pancakes though. "Nebula please! Help me! I'm useless, and Dew is useless-""Hey!""-so please help me!" Nebula stopped smiling at her scroll to look over at Octavia. "What are we talking about?" The other three groaned. 

"Man, I knew Dew was useless, but I didnt know you were useless too, when it comes to this stuff. What should I do, Gwen?" Octavia looked over to her last resort of usefulness, Miss Gwen Darcy. Gwen was the love guru in the team, which was weird considering she didn't know what to do with her feelings for Dew. "Mmm, well I'd tell you to just come out and tell her, but I know how you get with sudden pressure of telling people things, so I suggest a letter instead. After her team match against Team WRRS, she'll find a letter in her bag, telling her exactly how you feel," Gwen smiled warmly at Octavia who sat up in excitement. 

"That's perfect idea! Thanks Gwenny, I'll get started right away!" Octavia kissed Gwen on the top of the head before rushing to her desk, pulling a piece of paper out. 

* * *

They'd won. They actually won against a fourth year team, who had about 16 year's of experience on each person's hands. Coco had gone against Winifred Schnee, Weiss' big sister, who had an injured leg from a past mission two years ago and was slower because of it, and used a lot of dust, which Coco immediately blew up thanks to her semblance Hype, putting Winifred to a disadvantage at the very start with no dust, and her aura already down to fifty percent. Fox went against Rie Rose, a girl with a huge temper, and Fox is always the person you want to go to if you want to infuriate a person. Velvet unfortunately lost to Rachel Reynolds, who was much quicker than Velvet, and Velvet also didn't expect Rachel's semblance of being able to make people motion sick, which didn't go over so well with some one with awful motion sickness. Yatsu went against Saphron Arc, who was quicker and had a strong semblance of Air Manipulation, being able to make Yatsu lose his breath quickly and have to stop to catch it. But, with just one final blow, Saphron went flying out of bounds. 

Team CFVY walked out of the stadium, laughing at one of Fox's awful jokes, when Coco caught sight of something in her extra school bag; a letter. On the front was Octavia Ember, written in cursive. Coco immediately knew Gwen must have helped Octavia since she didn't know how to write in cursive. It was nice though. Coco opened the letter, seeing Octavia's actually handwriting; sloppy, but still manageable to read. 

* * *

_Dear, Coco Adel_

_I write to you on this lonely hour, wishing you were here now. I had sought out wisdom from those near, only to come up empty, on how to ask of you something. Though thankfully, Madam Darcy had come to my help, ending my journey to seek an answer. And I suppose I should start writing normally now, huh? I'm honestly running out of formal words to use._

_I've had a crush on you since I came to Beacon for the Vytal Festival Tournament. There was just something about you that made me forget all that was happening around. I love everything about you. I love how badass you are. I love how serious you get with another person's god awful fashion. Even if it's directed at me. I love you. And I would love for you to be my girlfriend._

_Love, Octavia Ember._

* * *

Coco smiled, looking over at where Octavia was messing around with Dew, Gwen glaring at the both of them, while Nebula was smiling at her scroll. Coco caught Octavia's eye, waving her over. Octavia blushed, pushing Dew over to Gwen. Octavia stopped in front of Coco, smiling brightly down at her. "So...Did you read it?" Octavia asked, gesturing to the letter in Coco's hand. Coco frowned, sudden thoughts of her times with Blake rushing into her mind. "I'm sorry, O. But, I dont think I can accept." Coco gently placed the letter into a shocked Cotavia's palm. Octavia's shocked look morphed into one of sadness. 

"I-is there something wrong with me? Do you think I moved to quickly? I c-can slow down, if you'd like?" Octavia was interrupted by Coco hugging her tightly. "Nothing's wrong with you! I'm so sorry! I-i just can't be with you when I dont have any feelings for you," Octavia felt Coco's tears wetting her shirt, but all she could focus on was someone's smirk. Blake Belladonna's annoying smirk. One that showed she'd won. Octavia didn't know why Blake was smirking like that. Blake acted like this is what she had planned. But, why would Blake want Coco when she was already dating Velvet? 

Whatever the reason was, Octavia was going to find out. It can't be that Blake had feelings for Coco right? "Coco..." Octavia trailed off, pulling Coco away from her shoulder, looking deep into her eyes. "Do you have feelings for Blake?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. 

"W-why do you ask?" Coco nervously looked away from Octavia, fear of the truth of her feelings coming out. "I saw the way you looked at her at the dance. The way you looked like you wanted to be the one kissing Blake." Octavia saw Coco bite her lip before she nodded, confirming Octavia's theory. 

Octavia softly kissed Coco on the cheek, wiping away the tears on her face. "Tell Blake and Velvet. Before more people get hurt." Octavia quickly turned around, not wanting to look back. Coco looked over to where Blake was standing, eating a bowl of fish noodles, with Velvet. 

Maybe she should tell them. Before anyone else gets hurt. But what if Velvet hates her? What if Blake- No, she's not gonna doubt herself anymore. She'll tell Blake and Velvet. 

* * *

Coco took a deep breathe as she rounded the corner to Team RWBY's dorm. Blake and Velvet usually spent the most of their time hanging out there, since neither enjoyed loud and overcrowded places. Coco stopped suddenly when Velvet almost knocked into her, tears streaming down her face. "V-velvet?" Coco looked down at the rabbit faunus in shock. 

Velvet looked up sharply and glared at Coco. "W-why? Why did you..." Velvet didn't say anything else, and walked off. The anger shown on her face was not the same as the sadness and disappointment in her voice. She was angry at Blake, but...she was saddened at what Coco did. Coco let Blake kiss her. She let the cat faunus compliment her and give her cupcakes and coffee. She deserved anger from Velvet. The fashionista was even more angry at herself. How could she let Blake worm her way into her heart?

"Coco?" Coco's heart skipped a beat. In front of her was the one she loved. No...The one who hurt Velvet. Broke Velvet's heart. "W-what are you...? Why are you...?" Blake could not finish any of her sentences. They came out unfinished and wavering. Tears were drying on her tanned skin, and her short hair was messy. She was also barefoot, seeming to have come running after Velvet without thinking of simple shoes. 

"Can we...can we talk?" Coco's voice came out as a soft and broken whisper. Blake nodded quickly, gently leading the older girl to Team RWBY's dorm. It was three minutes later and they were sitting down on Blake bed, which was unmade and had a plate, consisting of uneaten carrots and tuna sandwiches. "Uh, sorry for the mess." Blake grabbed the plate of snacks and placed them on the desk. The cat faunus awkwardly stood around, not knowing what to do. Coco noticed immediately and smiled at her. 

"Blake you can sit down," Blake jumped in surprise, before sitting down with an awkward smile on her face. The two sat there for a minute or so in silence. Neither knew what to say in the moment. There were so many things both girls wanted to say, but they couldn't even form a damn sentence. "I'm sorry," the words came out of Blake's mouth before she could stop them. But she couldn't stop there. "I'm sorry for leading you on. I'm sorry for hurting you and Velvet, and putting a strain on your friendship. I never wanted any of this to happen. I thought I liked Velvet, but the second I saw you in the cafeteria I knew that wasn't true. You were basically shining. You hair looked so soft and beautiful and you're just...beautiful and fantastic in every possible way. And yeah, I know you have your flaws that I dont know about, but I'm not ever gonna leave you because of them," tears were streaming down their faces and Coco's heart was beating incredibly fast. Blake's nose and eyes were red, and her clenched fists were shaking. 

Coco flung herself into Blake's arms, letting out a sob. Streams after streams of tears were flowing down each of their faces. They both sat there in each other's arms, saying and doing nothing. Eventually Coco's eyelids started to get heavy and she drifted off to sleep. Coco knew they still had to really talk things through, but at the moment she's completely fine with staying her in Blake's arms. 


End file.
